This invention relates in general to the processing of dry bone fragments, commonly called cremated remains, and particularly to the size reduction of cremated remains.
Heretofore there have been employed various methods and apparatus for reducing the size of cremated remains. Many of these prior apparatus have in practice proved to be either impractical or prohibitive in cost. For example, mills employing steel balls have been provided, but such apparatus are relatively costly, and the operation of them can result in damage or failure due to the presence of non-ferrous metal often found in the cremated remains, such as from materials used in construction of a casket or container or from prosthesis where the body has been the subject of orthopedic surgery. The need is therefore recognized for cremated remains processing apparatus which will obviate the problems and short-comings of existing apparatus of this type.